Unexpected Fortune
by BrokenDreamer0675
Summary: On his 15th birthday, Shinji discovers just how special he really is. Takes place after Shinji and Asuka defeat Israfel.


AN: So, I've been trying to improve my writing, and this meagre attempt at a fanfic was born. For those of you who figure out where this is going at first glance...congrats. You're psychic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or [Surprise! Guess which anime/manga this is or skip to the end if you don't want to wait.]

* * *

September 15, 2003

A woman in a blue blouse, black skirt and flats smiled, her cobalt eyes gazing at the white behemoth before her. Turning away, she slipped on her white lab coat and flipped a light switch. "Rest well, oh mighty steed." The door of the lab slid shut, and Yui Ikari, also known as Audrey Vist, the most powerful woman in the world, hummed.

-x-

June 6, 2016

Shinji Ikari tuned out his volatile roommate, Asuka Langley Soryu, as she ranted about boys being perverts and Kaji being the only man for her...as usual. Unaware of what was about to happen, his eyes widened in surprise as he was dragged into a black SUV, Asuka staring in shock as Section-2 agents tried to catch the fleeing vehicle, but to no avail.

Inside the SUV, Shinji stared at the man sitting next to him, who bowed his head politely. "It's great to finally meet you, Shinji Ikari. I am Hiro Shiba, a man who worked as your mother's attorney, and the legal counsel for the Vist family." Shinji simply blinked in surprise before slightly bowing.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Shiba-san, but why did yo ukidnap me?" The attorney chuckled and passed the boy a small batch of papers. "To be frank, we retrieved the Vist heir as it was written in your mother's will." The boy stared at him, confused. "How can I be the Vist heir when I'm not a member of that family?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head, his 45-year old mind trying to shorten the explanation to the boy's question. "Well, your mother's birth name is Audrey Ikari-Vist. Your grandmother, Mayumi Ikari, gave her the middle name Yui last minute, but your mother used it and the Ikari name more often than her full name."

"Does that mean Shinji isn't my first name?" he asked, and Hiro pointed to a set of names on the first document in batch he had given the boy. "Your name, as it says on your birth certificate, is Lance Shinji Ikari-Vist. That makes you one of three living members of the Vist family; the other two are your aunt Miyuki and your cousin Toshiro. Evidently, you've never met them, but they prefer the simple life."

The SUV quietly came to a stop at the entrance to a massive estate some time later. Stepping out, the driver opened the door for Hiro and Shinji, and the Vist heir and his legal counsel walked into the Vist family mansion. "Wow! T-this is..." Shinji began. "…your new home, Mr. Vist." Hiro finished for him, taking the documents from his new employer and placing them in his suitcase.

"Everything here belongs to you, as stated in the will of Audrey Ikari-Vist. Now, you have three maids in your service, two chefs, a butler who acts as both your assistant and driver, me, as your legal advisor, and twenty bodyguards who will always watch over you." the attorney stated as they toured the mansion, having only gone over a portion of what Shinji, now Lance, inherited.

"You own a Mazda RX-8, Porsche 911S, Toyota Celica GT, a yacht and a private jet. That's only but a taste of the vehicles, but there are more important things you own." Lance looked like he was about to faint at the overabundance of things he now owned. Hiro continued after the boy calmed a little. "Now, the important stuff; your mother, being Audrey Vist, was the most powerful woman in the world. What Audrey Vist wanted, she got, and the same applies to you. The Vist name is feared and respected, and should you make your opinion known to the UN, they will almost take it as an order."

Lance did a double-take as he realized he had just become the most powerful person in the world. "So, I can really just do whatever I want? I mean, within reason right?" Hiro nodded before moving on to another important topic. "Aside from that, laws don't apply to you. The Vist family is not bound by any laws. In addition to that, any attempt on your life is a crime equivalent to treason and punishable by either death. Not even NERV can try anything against you."

The boy nodded before Hiro smiled and guided him to the massive dining room. "Now, what will your first action be as head of the Vist family?" A light bulb went on in Lance's head, and soon, all of his employees were gathered at the dining table, wondering what was going on. "Hi. I'm Lance Ikari-Vist, and I'll be in your care. U-um, I'm not the type of person to treat others as servants, so, think of me as a friend, okay?" His employees nodded, and he shook hands with each and every one of them. Half an hour later, the employees and their new boss were having dinner at a long table, eating and sharing stories like a large family.

-x-

Misato Katsuragi sighed, flipping through her mail as she beat herself up over Shinji being kidnapped 3 months earlier. At the bottom of the stack sat a fancy, sapphire envelope. Ripping it open, she found a very thick invitation in her hands.

"Dear Ms. Katsuragi,

You are cordially invited to a small get-together with the head of the Vist Family. If you choose to attend, please bring this invitation and dress casually.

The get-together will be held at the Vist Family Estate just outside Tokyo-3 on Saturday.

Sincerely,

Hiro Shiba"

With the angels not having appeared in recent months, Misato decided to go, unaware that she and a select few others had been invited. She would be in for quite the surprise.

-x-

Arriving at the Vist Estate around the same time, the selected guests stared at one another in confusion, wondering how the others had been invited. Kensuke Aida, Toji Suzuhara and Hikari Horaki arrived together wearing their school uniforms. Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Soryu arrived five minutes after them, Misato wearing her standard NERV attire and Asuka in her yellow sundress. Last, but not least, were the trio of Kaji Ryoji, Ritsuko Akagi and Rei Ayanami, dressed as they normally were.

The doors to the mansion opened and a man in a suit beckoned them in with a wave of a hand. The group of eight cautiously entered, only to find themselves flanked on both sides by other men in suits and women in maid outfits. With forward as their only option, they charged ahead, only to find themselves standing before a beautiful grand staircase.

Standing at the top was a young man in a completely black suit, minus his white tie, his brown hair combed back. His cobalt eyes connected with theirs for but a moment and he smiled. "Welcome to the Vist family estate." They all froze upon hearing his voice. "I am Lance Ikari-Vist, current head of the Vist Family and your host, but you all know me...as Shinji."

* * *

Yay! You made it to the end! Now, for a brief explanation; I got this idea from watching…Gundam Unicorn, which happens to be a favorite of mine. For those of you unfamiliar with Gundam Unicorn, well…I would suggest you just watch it.

Quick terminology:

The Vist Family: An extremely influential family from Gundam Unicorn, they are the keepers of Laplace's Box. In this they are, by all means, the most powerful family known to man, and Shinji /Lance takes his place as the new head of the family.

Audrey Vist: Named after the character Audrey Burne, the main heroine of Gundam Unicorn.

Lance Vist: Somewhat based off of Banagher Links, the main character of Gundam Unicorn and son of Cardeas Vist.

And that's all, folks. I'm already working on a second chapter, so cya soon, I hope.


End file.
